Conan's Symbiote (Earth-616)
Devil, Slithering Genie | EditorialNames = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Conan of Cimmeria (host) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = City of Sickles, Antarctica | Gender = Agender | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = Claws, fangs, and prehensile tongue | Citizenship = Klyntar | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Symbiote | Education = | Origin = Klyntar | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerry Duggan; Mike Deodato Jr. | First = Savage Avengers #1 | Death = Savage Avengers #5 | Quotation = KILL THEM ALL. | Speaker = Conan's Symbiote | QuoteSource = Savage Avengers Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = At some point, a symbiote was captured by Hyborian sorcerer Kulan Gath and sealed away in an enchanted bottle meant for holding genies for so long that it went insane from isolation. When Conan of Cimmeria attempted to steal the Third Eye of Agamotto and was attacked by Kulan Gath, he smashed the bottle and unleashed the symbiote. The symbiote attempted to bond to Kulan Gath, but was repelled and tortured using Hellfire, letting out a scream of agony that alerted another of its kind to its suffering. Escaping and recovering, the symbiote heard Kulan Gath torturing Logan and set out to save him. Coming across Conan having been impaled through the chest by Kulan Gath, the symbiote bonded to him and healed his wounds, covering his right arm and manifesting a Necrosword similar to All-Black and the Symbio Sword/Venom Blade. The symbiote commanded its new host to kill their enemies, Conan mistaking its mental voice for that of his patron deity Crom and obliging - thereby providing Kulan Gath with the means of summoning the eldritch god Jhoatun Lau to Earth. While the symbiote assisted Conan for as long as it could, it ultimately perished while trying to heal his wounds. | Personality = This symbiote was stated to have been driven insane from its prolonged isolation at the hands of Kulan Gath. Despite this and otherwise being bloodthirsty and predatory, when it sensed Wolverine being tortured by Kulan Gath, it set out to save him, not wanting anyone else to suffer at the sorcerer's hands. | Powers = * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Regenerative Healing Factor * Constituent-Matter Generation * Shapeshifting: It was capable of assuming the form of a Necrosword similar to All-Black and the Symbio Sword/Venom Blade. * Humanoid Form: Even without a host, the symbiote is capable of assuming a humanoid form. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Like most symbiotes, it was vulnerable to intense heat and sonics. Kulan Gath took advantage of this to torture it with Hellfire. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Like other symbiotes, it had fangs, claws, and tendrils it could use as weapons, and could also take on the form of a sword. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tentacles